


Kinda Disappointing, but Really Hot

by prince_of_blue



Category: SuperMega Show, Video Blogging RPF, supermega
Genre: Dubious Consent, Embarrassment, M/M, Sex Toys, Sexual Dare, can be seen as
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 02:41:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10350618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prince_of_blue/pseuds/prince_of_blue
Summary: Matt and Ryan and their stupid dares..





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a really unrealistic scenario, but I try. It kinda jumps around at the beginning, sorry about that. Also, poor Matt..

A loud groan erupted from Matt as Ryan made yet another sleazy joke about Matt’s mother.

“Oh my fucking God, Ryan! I seriously bet that you can't go the rest of the god damn episode without making another joke about my mom,” Matt glared.

Ryan giggled, “Are you being serious? I'll take you up on that bet if you are.”

“Yes, I'm being serious.” Matt said sternly, “You'll probably find the perfect moment to make some sly comment about her and forget that you even agreed to this,”

“I think you forget that your mom agrees to this” Said Ryan, gesturing to his dick. Matt just groaned. “Fuck, dude. Whatever! You're on. I'll take you up on your little bet! What'll be the punishment if I lose?”

Matt’s eyes widened, almost forgetting that a punishment could be involved, “Oh, yeah.. Uh.. Oh! I get to record you.. Pulling your dick out in front of Dan and Arin and asking them if you.. Could have.. A threesome.” Matt grinned and looked over to Matt to witness his expression, which wasn’t as startled as he wanted it to be.

“I… Fucking- alright fine. I'm not one to shy away from showing my dick.” Replied Ryan, not seeming fazed by his possible punishment, ”But if I win.. Since you're betting on a sexual note…” Just then, the controller Ryan was holding vibrated, “You have to do a whole episode with a vibrator…. And I get the remote..” He grinned.

Matt paused the game, “..... Are you fucking kidding me?”

Ryan slowly shook his head, “Nope. You're the one that brought up a bet, baby boy. Either that or listen to me talk sexual smack on your mom.”

“... This is really fucking gay, dude… I.. Aw, fuck it, whatever. Fucking deal… I'm going to win anyway..”

“Oh come on Matt, when's the last time you won one of our bets?” Ryan asked skeptically.

“I won the Pikmin one! I just fucked up deciding to do the number thing... Whatever..” Matt frowned and unpaused the game.

About an hour had passed since they made the bet and it had been relatively quiet. No mom jokes have left Ryan's mouth yet and Matt had mostly forgotten about the bet entirely, not taking it as seriously as he made it seem. Ryan didn't really think about the bet either until his phone buzzed right after Matt turned off the recording equipment and started grinning wildly.

“So, Matt…” Ryan said in a smug voice.

Matt was confused by his tone and turned towards his friend, “Yeah, dude?”

Ryan just grinned wider, “You remember our little bet, right?”

Dread suddenly filled Matt's face, “Oh, fuck.” Ryan bursted out laughing. 

Matt sighed, “You aren't actually going to make me do this shit are you?” Ryan just smiled.

As soon as Ryan entered their apartment he ran to his room to get the vibrator while Matt just glumly wandered over to the couch. Ryan soon ran out to where Matt was seated and threw a box at him, which he failed to catch.

Matt picked up the box, “Wait… So, you just have a vibrator laying around?” Matt asked, looking at Ryan skeptically.

“Dude, it was for that sketch that you chickened out on... I wasn’t just going to throw away something that we bought,” Ryan grinned, “And I’m really happy I didn’t now..”

Matt frowned looking at the small box, “So.. I really have to put this… You know..” Matt blushed.

Ryan just grinned even more. He’s been grinning a lot today. “Only if you don’t want to be a huge, spindly chicken.”

Matt looked at Ryan with a frown, “I mean.. I think I’d be ok with being a chicken…” Ryan just gave him a weird look.

“Matt, come on, a bet is a bet and you lost. Now you gotta pay the price.”

“You seem really happy about me having to put something up my ass, Ryan..”

“Come on, Matt!” Ryan started to yell, “I would’ve done what you fucking said I had to do if I lost!”

“Fine! Fine, dude..! Jesus.. I’ll put a fucking vibrator in my ass..”

Ryan smiled smugly, “Thanks, dude.”

Matt grimaced, “Fucking.. Whatever..”

The next day came way too quickly for Matt as he slowly got out of bed the next morning. He looked around his room and his eyes landed on the box that was basically thrown at his head just the day before. Matt let out a deep sigh and picks up the box and some clothes and heads to the bathroom.

Once he got in he locked the door and quickly took a shower. He got out and inspected the box on the bathroom counter some more, just now noticing all the lewd comments plastered all over it. He grimaced for the first time today, but definitely not the last, and opened the box. 

Matt left the bathroom fully dressed and feeling a little awkward, having done the deed.. It wasn't necessarily his first time putting something up there, but he would never admit to doing something like that.

He walked towards the living room to see Ryan on his phone while eating a bowl of cereal, once he noticed Matt, he turned towards him and smiled, “You almost ready to go record, Matty?” He sounded smug and Matt didn’t like it.

“Yeah, I guess..” Matt muttered.

“You sure? You got everything where it needs to be before we leave, Matt?” Ryan grinned as he placed his cereal bowl down on the counter.

Matt threw the remote for the vibrator at Ryan’s smug face, “Let’s just get this over with,” Said Matt leaving their apartment, a smirking Ryan trailing behind.

Matt sat in the passenger seat while Ryan got into the car. He quickly glanced at Matt before even pulling out his keys and smiled, taking the remote for the toy out of his pocket, “So you're sure you did it?” Ryan asked.

“Ryan! H-how would I not be sure I just put a sex toy in my ass less than half an hour ago!?” 

Ryan simply stared at Matt and pressed a button on the remote in his hand.

“Ryan!” Matt squeaked as he quickly flinched and pulled his legs together after burying his face in his hands because of his current embarrassment. The vibrations of the toy being extremely... Noticeable.. For what he assumed was the lowest setting of the thing.

“I'm just making sure you're being true to your word!” Ryan laughed as he turned it off. Matt kept his current position as he mumbled through his hands a “please just go” and slowly tried calming his body down. Ryan just silently grinned and started up the car.

They got to the Grump office with no further incident, besides an awkward car ride, and headed to the recording space. They quickly said their hello’s to the others, Matt hoping Ryan wouldn't be too much of an ass today and just start the thing while greeting their friends. Matt was sure that he probably wouldn't be able to walk, let alone stand, with the toy going, so it would definitely draw attention to himself.. 

Suddenly Ryan got close to Matt and commanded quietly “Just go to the recording room and get things ready, I need to talk to Arin really quick.” Matt gulped and nodded.

Matt quickly walked into the recording room and started to get everything prepared for their recording session. They were just going to play some random High School Musical game today and he was editing later so he didn't really worry too much about possibly scrapping this footage, even though he went through so much trouble going through with this bet and all, he still felt like he shouldn't let this whole thing get out on the internet. This just felt sorta personal and more embarrassing than their usual shenanigans.

Ryan soon came into the room and grinned, “You got everything ready to go?” 

“Uh.. Yeah, let's get started, I guess,” Matt replied quietly, knowing what was soon to come.

They both sat down and started recording, “Hello everybody! Welcome to Disney's High School Musical: Making the Cu-FUCK! R-Ryan!” Just as Matt was going to finish their usual intro, Ryan thought it would be funny to then start their bet for real, cutting off Matt. “Yes, Matt? What seems to be bothering you?”

Matt had his legs clenched together and his hands covering his eyes, not wanting Ryan to catch his gaze in his embarrassment. “Do you r-... Really! Have to sta-art this whole thi-ing already!?” Matt tried to speak, he stumbled over his words, “You-…. Hngh... You're a t-terrible.. Person, Ry-Ryan..” 

Ryan smiled. He silently took notice that the parts of Matt's face that he could see were completely flushed, “Aw.. Matt, we haven't even gotten five minutes into the episode.. You sure you wanna act up so quickly..?” Matt shook his head, trying to ignore Ryan and the toy, which proved to be quite challenging. He knew that if the lowest setting was this bad, it would only get more persistent as the recording went on.

“Ryan… C-... Come on du-de..” Matt stuttered. After trying to calm his body down and failing miserably, he resorting to… He supposed you could consider it begging. “Ryan I.. I can't fu-fucking.. Do the e-episode.. If this thi-ing is on-n the whole ti-ime..” Ryan was just eating up, and enjoying every bite, of Matt's reaction. “Please… Please t-turn it off..” Matt whined.

Ryan enjoyed how much this effected Matt, but took pity on him and turned off the toy. Ryan smiled at Matt's slightly sweaty and flushed face, “So, you ready to go on with the episode after your.. Little outburst?” Said Ryan smoothly.

“F-Fuck you, Ryan.” Matt tried to sound angry, but wavered on his first word. Ryan just smiled again, “Oh? What's with the sudden hostility, Matty? I was just asking a simple question…” 

Matt shifted to looking at the ground and back at Ryan with an embarrassed look on his face, “... I feel violated..” Matt muttered quietly. Ryan laughed, “Dude, come on. Lighten up a little.” 

Matt paused. “.. What the actual fuck.. Are you seriously telling me to ‘lighten up’!?”

“Oh, come on. Don't lash out at me, Matt! You brought up this whole bet in the first place!” Ryan shoved at him, aware that he was overreacting, but still annoyed that Matt was getting upset that he was giving him his punishment.

“Jesus, dude..” Matt felt a little intimidated, afraid that he might actually get Ryan angry and get him to lash out on him. Ryan could get sort of scary when he gets pissed off, even if it is over something stupid like this. 

Matt pushed down his slight intimidation and pushed on further, “I-... Why are you even arguing with me over something like this!? It's just a dumb bet! I don’t know why I even agreed to this.. It’s just so embarrassi-! God-.. RYAN!” Of course he turned the damn toy on while he was talking, much to Matt’s pleasure. He, again, just curled in on himself and held his head in his hands, totally not suppressing his arousal over the situation.

“... Matt?” Ryan set his hand on Matt’s shoulder, Matt visually flinched at the contact, “Wh-what..?” 

“Do you.. Like it?” Ryan smiled, forgetting the whole unnecessary argument they just had, “What!?” Matt squeaked, whipping his head up to look at Ryan, surprised by his question. “N-no..! Why would you e-even.. Su-.. Suggest.. Something..” Matt slowly trailed off as Ryan gradually increased the intensity of the toy and observed as Matt became visibly turned on by it. 

“Are you sure you aren't enjoying yourself, Matty?” Ryan asked as he pressed his body closer to Matt's, pinning him to the side of the couch they were sitting on.

Matt turned towards Ryan and grasped at his shoulders as he was becoming needy for something besides the intense vibrations of the toy.

“F-fuck..” Matt said breathily as Ryan set the remote to the side and began trailing his hands up and down Matt's sides.

Ryan, finally getting situated in between Matt's legs, started tugging off his shirt. Matt complied and loosened his grip on Ryan's shoulders, definitely NOT getting desperate for Ryan to just touch him already.

Once Matt's shirt was off, he strangely became a little bashful, compelled to cover himself back up. He knew it was stupid since Ryan had seen him with his shirt off, hell, Ryan has gazed into his ass before - so this should be nothing compared to that. This is just him under Ryan with no shirt on...

“Matt!” Matt finally came back into what they were actually doing once he heard his name for the fifth time. Ryan was still looming over his smaller frame, but instead of his smug look, it was replaced with a more concerned one. This gave Matt that little bit of confidence that he needed to further this. “Matt, are you ok? You spaced out for a bit I-!” 

It was finally Matt's turn to catch Ryan off guard as he wrapped his arms around Ryan's neck and leaned in closer to kiss him gently. Ryan had to register that they were actually doing this and had to make sure this wasn't a joke or something before he kissed back.

The tender moment soon ended as Ryan slowly pulled back from Matt, wanting to go back in for more, but restrained himself. “.. We're actually going to do this, right?” Ryan asked Matt in slight confusion.

Matt smiled for what seemed like the first time that day, “R-Ryan.. I am so fucking horny i-if I don't get my dick touched I am seriously going to mur-murder you.”

Ryan giggled in return and leaned back into Matt for another kiss, “Whatever you want, baby boy..” 

Matt smiled and let out a breathy laugh, turning his head to the side to let Ryan bring more little kisses to Matt's neck. 

Matt relaxed more now that they were on the same page with this and gave into the pleasure he was feeling from Ryan and the toy. Both were doing a fantastic job at getting him off.

Ryan started to trail his mouth further down his neck, down his collarbone, and stopped. He looked up to Matt's face to see his eyes tightly shut and his shoulders quivering, he admits that he looked way hotter than he's ever seen him before.

Ryan reached down to Matt's pants and began undoing them, making Matt look down with a gasp, “Fuck, dude. Please fucking touch me..”

Ryan smiled and laughed, “So whiny, didn't realize you were such a slut, man.” 

He finally got him out and looked up to Matt who was about to bite his lip off in anticipation. “Calm down, du-”

“Ryan, I forgot to give you som- OH MY FUCK!” 

Arin.

Fucking, Arin.

Ryan screamed as Matt hugged close to Ryan's body to cover himself from the embarrassment of the situation, ?ARIN WHAT THE FUCK!? I WAS GONNA GET SOME YOU PIECE OF SHIT!” Matt just hid himself further.

**Author's Note:**

> I told you it would be disappointing.. I'll consider adding a chapter where Ryan has a three-some with Arin and Dan.


End file.
